


she can heal you with the tip of her tongue

by kyouyaed



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, far harbor spoilers, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora likes to feel powerful sometimes, and Grand Zealot Richter likes to have his cock sucked. It's a win-win situation, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she can heal you with the tip of her tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i mean... basically Richter reminded me of Maxson the first time i met him... and i want to fuck them both so let's start w/ Richter why not. it's a short lil blow job fic basically! title is from Dragon Backpack by 3OH!3
> 
> all errors are mine as this is unedited! as always, feel free to hmu on [tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/)! now enough from me! please enjoy <3

It's humid in the Nucleus. Nora's hair always ends up frizzy and sticking up by the time she drags herself out. The rising radiation coupled with everyone being inside of the Nucleus, moving, talking, existing together, it does shitty things for Nora's hair and skin.

Be that as it may, the problem with her hair today is probably more due to the fact that Grand Zealot Richter has one hand fisted tightly in her hair. His other hand is covering his mouth, but sounds still escape him. They're quieter than they would be otherwise and Nora giggles to herself. Richter's hips buck and he groans as the vibrations from Nora's giggle vibrate around his cock.

She rolls her tongue around the head of his cock and Richter whimpers almost inaudibly, his fingers flexing in her hair. Nora settles her hands on his hips and slowly pulls her head back, letting his cock pop free wetly. His fingers flex again.

“Wh... Nora?” he wonders, and a shiver runs through Nora. He rarely uses her name, and she guesses it's to keep up appearances. Wouldn't want everyone knowing that Grand Zealot Richter is fucking new recruit Nora behind everyones' backs. Tektus would probably have an aneurysm.

“Hm?” she hums when Richter tries to tug her head back to his cock. “Can you say _please_?” She's pushing it she knows. Nora only has a small amount of power over Richter; he is her superior in the Children of Atom, but like this, sometimes he bends to her whims.

Richter makes an odd sound in his throat and uncovers his mouth. “Please?” It's strained, but Nora will take it. She beams up at him and brings one hand from his hip to the base of his cock.

Unceremoniously, Nora leans in and swallows his cock down her throat, her nose buried in his pubes in moments. A low groan escapes Richter before he audibly slaps his hand over his mouth. Nora's hand trails down his leg and between their bodies to cup his balls as she slowly begins to bob her head along him.

He adjusts his grip in her hair and slowly begins thrusting shallowly into her mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempts to cover his moans in his hands.

Nora hollows out her cheeks, sucking around his cock. Her tongue flattens and strokes along the slight vein along the underside of his cock and he groans, stilling his hips for a moment in surprise at the volume of his voice. Nora would smirk to herself if she could; she likes being able to reduce Richter to a groaning mess fucking into her mouth. With a slight jerk of the wrist on his hip, Richter resumes his shallow thrusts, moaning each time the tip of his cock is swallowed down Nora's throat, moaning when her tongue tickles the base of his cock, arching his back and gagging Nora when she fondles his balls, her nails dragging ever so slightly over them.

“Fuck,” hisses the grand zealot, gagging Nora on his cock with a particularly rough thrust. He keeps his hips moving, though, because she doesn't tap him three times. They learned early on that safe words are dangerous when they have to be hurried and quiet, so they adapted. Nora's nails dig into his hip instead, though she doesn't try to slow him as he fucks himself into her mouth.

Her soft moans only encourage him, speeding his hips. Nora gives his balls a final squeeze and brings her hand back up to his free hip, tracing shapes absently into his slightly bared skin.

She inhales deeply through her nose and then groans in surprise when the hand over his mouth comes down to tighten in her hair and he groans in response, holding her head still as he brazenly begins to thrust into her mouth. She peers up at him as best she can with his solid grip and his moving hips and lets out a low moan at the sight of Grand Zealot Richter's head bowed, blood rolling down his chin from where he probably bit himself to contain his sounds that still roll out and over Nora in the best of ways.

“Oh Atom,” curses Richter, his hips stilling and his hand slapping over his mouth as he cums down Nora's throat. She swallows eagerly, milking him with her throat as best she can. His groans and whimpers are desperate and pathetic and Nora revels in being able to reduce such a powerful, poised man to this with just her mouth and throat.

He slumps back against the wall, his dick sliding sloppily from her mouth and his hand letting her hair go. She's gasping for breath, praying that no one hears her, or Richter for that matter. Nora peers up at him, then, smiling smugly at the sight and sound of him panting. The blood from his bottom lip is smeared along his chin and Nora rises, trailing her tongue over the red smear and up to his mouth. She sucks the blood from his lip and kisses him, pressing her tongue into his mouth. He groans into the kiss and wraps his arms around her, groping her ass and pulling her as close to him as possible.

“I have to go,” Nora breathes against him, groaning when he takes his turn to suck at her bottom lip.

“Why?” he wonders, and Nora laughs, reaching behind her to pry Richter's hands from her ass. She folds his hands over his cock and smiles, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Work to be done.” She's vague because she doesn't want him to know she's working with DiMA in Acadia to bring peace to the Island. She's sure he knows, though, because Richter is irritatingly observant and sometimes Nora wonders if he doesn't have her followed.

He sighs and tucks himself back into his pants, nodding minutely. Nora is surprised when he grabs her for a passionate, all tongue and teeth clacking in a way decidedly unsexy, kiss.

“What was that for?” she pants in wonder, looking around as if someone is going to walk into their little alcove.

“Insurance that you'll come back,” Richter says. He leaves Nora in the alcove, confusion on her face as she struggles to decipher his meaning and his kiss.


End file.
